Becuase of a Dream
by Dinosaur-Fun
Summary: Kowalski has a dream that makes him realise his feelings for Rico. So now he wants to tell him, but how? To make things worse some villains are bacK! majior paring: kico!
1. The invtion

**ME; YES A KICO STORY!**

**Penguins: Kico?**

**Me: You might understand later. Before I start I would like to thank ****Crazy-Pairing-Girl for this amazing Idea. THANK YOU!**

Kowalski was work hard in his lap. When the door opened and another penguin walked in. This penguin was tall with a Mohawk and scar.

"K'walski." Rico started.

Kowalski turned to Rico" What do you what Rico?"

Rico toke a small step closer to Kowalski" Wat et ow coos ith me?" (want to get Snow Cones with me?)

Kowalski grabbed a tube filled with some green stuff on a self" Not now Rico, I am in the middle of invent something."

"oh.." Rico said a little disappointed. He wanted to spend some time with Kowalski more then ever." An I elp?"(Can I help?) He asked trying again.

"No Rico" Kowalski said not noticing what Rico was trying to do. 'why don't you go watched people blow stuff up on the TV."

Rico nodded and walked out. He didn't look back as he went back to the main part of the HQ, Where Private was playing with his luncorins and Skipper was still tracking his enemies. He tried on the TV with a sigh Every now and then he would turn back to the Lab door hoping Kowalski would change his mind.

Private lifted his head to see Rico and noticed he looks disappointed. "hey Rico!" Priavte sat down next to his team mate" Everything ok."

Rico Just nodded.

Private smiles being a good friend" Ok well you cam alls come talk to me!"

Again Rico just nodded.

Just then Kowalski come out with a new innovation." I did it!"

Private stood up " Do what?"

Kowalski showed everyone of ray he made." The no-sound-ray It turns off the sound from anything! It should help with our neighbors"

Rico crossed his flippers and tried not to look mad_. Kowalski rather make a no-sound-ray then be with me!_ He thought.

"Let me show you" Kowalski said and pointed to the TV that had people blowing stuff up. As soon a light came out of the Ray there was no more sound.

Skipper looked the Ray over." If it helps with our ring tail music problem I say it's safe."

Kowalski stood proudly" I assure you Skipper this invitation of my is not a failure!"

AS Kowalski finished his sentence music from the lunar habit started shaking the HQ

"Kowalski!" Skipper said falling over.

The first lineated climbed up the ladder and aimed his Ray" all ready on it Skipper." Soon the music was off.

"Mariucci!" King Julian Yelled" My Music- Box stopped playing!"

Mariucci just shrugged

"FIX IT!" The king ordered.

"Right away" The gery lunar mumbled and went to work.

Skipper smiles" This could be your best work yet!"

Kowalski stood tall" You can thank science Skipper. And my, because I'm a scientists"

Skipper yawned making private yawned" Well boys lets hit the hay stack!"

Rico still mumbling to himself climbed up to the third bunk above Kowalski and under Private. He looked down to see Kowalski get into his bunk._ Is this how close in going to get to him? _Rico asked himself befog fallowing asleep.

Kowalski stretched out of his bunk proud of himself.' Tomorrow" He whispered to himself" I will invent something even better' But what he didn't know is after the dream he will have tonight he will have something else on his mind then science.

**Rico: *Still munbling.***

**Me: Rico can you stop!**

**Rico * truns the other way***

**Me; Fine be that way! Well please Reveiw! Oh and a couple of villains are going to come. So Vote on two you want to come in the story!**


	2. The Dream

**Me: HEY! Thank you all so far who rewived/voted! And the villains that gets to be in our story are!**

**Skipper: Hold on hold on ! Villains! Voting! **

**Me: Yeah i had my rewiver vote on how sound join the story. Ok back to what I was saying the winner is! OMG IT'S A THREE WAY TIE! Blowhole Hans and Savio!**

***Door opens and dolphin, puffin and snake comes in the room.***

**ME; Make yourself at home guys! I don't know when you three will come in but enjoy me story!**

~~~~~ Kowalski's dream(And his POV~~~~~

I was in my lab. But it didn't look much like my lab. The place was a mess!

In came a penguin. He looked like Private just older. He had a small hat that he tokes off when he entered."Kowalski"

I was about to talk when another penguin did. The penguin stepped out of the shadows. The penguin stunk and was mess. You could tell he hasn't taken a bath in forever!

'what do you want Private!" The penguin snapped

That's me! I backed up suspired.

"I'm here to give you this" Dream Private said and handed dream Kowalski and paper.

"Now you're a deliver boy huh?" Kowalski growled.

I was surprised at dream me. I would never say such a thing to young private! Well he's not so young here.

"No" Private said back still in a clam voice" I'm very happy still working for the penguin army."

"Penguin army blah blah" Dream me said" Who would ever want to do that.

"You did, before you went crazy from an invention" Private turned to leave.

Dream Kowalski was angry now" THAT WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! DROVE YOU THREE AWAY!" Then I watched dream me open the letter he got from private' "A WEDDING!" Why would I want to go to Rico's wedding?"

Private stopped at the door" He still believes there's some good in you." He put on the hat and walked away.

~~~~~ End Kowalski's dream~~~~~

I woke up frozen Rico couldn't get marred! I felt like screaming that when I realized. I loved him

**Skipper; WHAT! Ok the dream was wired but now my men are falling in love!**

**Me: yep!**

**Blowhole: your crazy!**

**Me: Would you rather have a skihole!*crosses arms***

**Blowhole and skipper: NOOO!**

**Me: Well sorry for the short chapter. I just thought it's a good place to stop well please review!  
**


	3. The Telly

**ME; Well heres my next chapter!**

**Hans; When do we get to come in I want to fish fight!**

**Skipper; We can go right now!**

**Me: NO FIGHT IN MY ROOM! And you guys will come in soon.**

**Hans: fine…**

**me; Oh I forgot to say in the last chapter I'm new at the POV so please let me know how I do and done lie.**

~~~~~Rico's POV~~~~~

I woke up to the same old alarm clock. Also called Skipper.

"RISE AND SHINE BOYS!" He yelled on top of his lung.

I jumped from the third bunk to the floor. Private climbed down the ladder and Kowalski seemed still half asleep.

Not only that. He seems to be watching me. ME! I thought he was too hocked up in his inventions to notice me.

Trying avoid the question in my head I walked over to the table for breakfast.

Grabbing some canned tuna I looked over my shoulder to see Kowalski still watching me.

Just then as soon as the four of us was done eating a beeping sound came from the TV and on the screen a dolphin, puffin and snake appered.

I jumped to me feet and brought out a gun ready to shoot at the screen. But skipper gave me a "Don't you dare" look and I put it away.

"Hello pen-gu-ins" The dolphin snickers. The puffins holds a fish in one flipper and tabs the other with the fish while the snake only flickers his tong.

~~~~~No one's POV~~~~~

"Blowhole, Hans, Savoi !" Skipper growls."What are you doing on our telly? And where's the remote!"

Savio rasies his head" I thought you would missssssssss ussssssss"

"Ill miss you when hedgehogs fly!" Skipper roared.

Hans smiles" Ahh but Skipper."His actened flowing with his words" WE wanted to come vist!"

Skipper toke a step forward" Yeah right! Now what are you doing on our telly! SOME ONE FIND THE REMOTE!

Blowhole sock his head" Skipper, Skipper always jumping to action well we thought this time we'll give you a fair warming."

"Warming for what? " Private asked

"Young Private, you see this time our plan to deft you cannot fail." grinned

"We beat you guys before and we'll do it again!" Skipper shock his fist.

"Um Skipper" Kowalski cleared his throat." We never beat Savoi before, first Burt did then Julian and last the fossa"

The snake looked around in fear as if the Fossa would come at the sound of its name.

"Well we'll beat him this time but we beat Hans and blowhole maney times befor." Skipper says

Blowhole only shakes his head" Not this time Skipper. And once we deft you we will take over the Zoo and then New York, America and to the whole world!" He laughed evilly.

Rico find the remote by the radio and hands it to Skipper.

"Let me know how that turns ok? " Skipper says befog turning off the TV

**Me: Happy Hans?**

**Hand: Very.**

**Skipper: Why do they always go on the Telly?**

**Me: I don't know I'm not evil…..yet. Well please review! And sorry its short**


	4. The Frist Attack

**Me: Kowalski what toke you so long?**

**Kowalski: I don't know.**

**Me: You just found it out and Blowhole Hans and my Brother Savio are here now and it's not going to end good.**

**Kowalski: wait Savio's your brother!**

**Me: Yeah ever read my Truth or dare or my Profile?**

**Kowalski: I'm in you truth or dare.**

**Me: So you should have known!**

Skipper sat back down and looked at his team." Looks like we got some trouble on our flipper boys."

Private nods.

Skipper sighes "Rico, Kowalski go thought the list of weapons we'll need and make sure we got then then join Private and me up top for training."

Kowalki smiled" Right away Skipper!" and grabbed Rico's flipper leading him to his lab.

Skipper got up" Let's get training Private." He watched Kowalski and Rico know something up.. but what?

"You comeing Skippah?" Private asked half way up the ladder.

"I'll be right there Private" Skipper said not looking at the boy. Slowly he turned his gaze away from the lab where Kowalski and Rico where checking the weapons and headed up the ladder.

"Flame thrower?" Kowalski said looking at a list with pictures of the weapons the had.

Rico happily brought up there Flame thrower. He finally got a chance to got a chance to be with Kowalski. He had to tell how he felt he had to "K'awalski" He stared

Kowalski looked up from his clipboard." Yeah Rico?

Taking a deep breath Rico knew he had to get it out and it would be hard. He didn't know if Kowalski liked him back Hr had to find out he just had too. "K'alwaski I.." He was cut off the siren and red lights of an intruder.

The two penguins rushed out of the lab to find Savio slithering in the HQ. He toke up most the space but he still had room to move and if need to get a meal.

Rico growls while Kowalski looked for possibly escapes if needed.

Coughing up a smoke bomb Rico and Kowalski leaps into action.

The huge Snacks cough as the smoke fills the room. Rico jumps at the snake's head landing on top.

Kowalski yanks on the snakes body making him fall to the ground.

When the smoke clears they have Savio tried up.

"It appears since he's so big he can't move/fight as well as he use to." KOwalski said half laughing at the easy deft.

Rico nods giving his a fake smile thinking somthing not right

Just then Skipper and Private jumped into the HQ.

"Finally finally we beat Savio!"Skipper smiles seeing Savio captured.

**Savio: WHAT! You let your own brother get captured!**

**Me: Yeah..Why not?**

**Savio: I thought you loved me!**

**Me: I do Im just getting back at you from when you ate my hamster.**

**Savio: That was like 5 years ago!**

**Me: So. **

**Savio:*Groans*  
**


	5. The Not so Right PLan

**Blowhole: Villens are so better!**

**Skipper: Are not!**

**Blowhole: Are to!**

**Skipper: Are NOT!**

**Blowhole ARE TOO!**

**Me: Both of you SHUT UP!**

Savio was in the Kowalski's lab tabbed down with ex strong duck tap. The room was dark not one thing could be seen.

Rico flipped on a flash light and held the bright light in the snake's face.

"Ahh! Itsss ssso bright" Savio hissed turning his head away.

"Good" Skipper smirked. He stood in front of Savio, Kowalski at his side with his clipboard and Rico ,on hid other side and Private hovering in the back.

Skipper crossed his flippers and had a look on his face showing he means business" Now you are going to tell us what we what to know and maybe well go easy on you."

"Dependsss" Savio hisses" if you want to know where to go for good sushi food theressss a great resssstraint just sssouth of here.

"Kowalski make a note of that" Skipper said" But that's not what we want to know! We want to know what Blowhole, Hans and you are up to!"

Savio titled his head" Oh,then I'm not talking"

"Rico" Skipper turned to his weapon man.

Smiling Rico brought out a flame thrower and aimed at Savio while the other three toke cover.

"OK !OK" Savio said not wanting to get blow into a million pieces.

"Then tells us" Skipper ordered" What are you planning."

"Blowhole " A puffin called to the dolphin" What are we going to do the penguins have Savio."

"It's all part of the plan" Blowhole points out" it might help to come to the meetings instead of going to parties."

"The party was so worth it though" Hans smiled" I meet this nice girl who,"

"I don't care Hans" Blowhole growls

"Um Doc" a lobsters that has been listen said." I was at the meeting and I done remember Savio be capture part of the plan."

"Well maybe you'll remember that pot of water I keep at a median heat next to the butter." Blowhole told him.

" Must have not been at _that_ meeting then. he he" Red two said and rushed away.

Blowhole stood up straight on his segway." I thought so."

Hans crossed his flippers and look at with a "really" Look.

"What?" Blowhole aksed.

**Me; Yes I made a lobster come in!**

**Blowhole: Why are you so happy about that?**

**Me: Because the loberts rock! Everyone villains needs a awesome side kick or in your case sidekicks.**

**Blowhole: *Rolls eyes***

**Me: Hey don't roll your eyes at me! Rember to review and sorry its short!**


	6. The Tunnel

**IM BACK!**

**Savio: And going to die!**

**What why? You didn't do anything bad did you?**

**Savio: Um no he he I'm going to go now!*Races out of the room. ***

**SAVIO GET BACK HERE! *Runs after! ***

"Ok" Skipper said "We know Hans and Blowhole are going to come in from here. At 3:27 tomorow" He said pointing at the Otter's habit on a map at the zoo. Savio told they come from under Marlene's home.

Kowalski and Rico joined him in planning their next move when the attack came, at the table, leaving Private to watch after Savio. Skipper notice that Kowalski and Rico were sitting rather close to each other. "So we should but bomb all over so when they touch it they will.." Banging and loud noses from in the lab interrupted Skipper. The three penguins rushed in to see the lab a mess and private peering into a hole in the floor he slipped and was about to fall in when Skipper grabbed his flipper. "Skipper!" Priavte turned to look at his leader." Blowhole and Hans, they freed Savio!"

Flash back to like 2 mintuens ago

Priavte truned his back for one second then heard two voices. He truned around to see Savio rushing down a hole in the floor Hans behind him. Blowhole truned to see the little soilder rushing for the door to tell the others. The dolphin hit the young penguin against the wall with his tail and the Priavte fell to the floor. Pushing to get up he fainted but soon got up thanks to training. But it was too late. The villains were gone. He scrambled to the hole. It seems to turn to west, mabey even to Blowhole's lair. As Priavte was looking in the tunnel the door open, surprised he nearly fell in but a penguin grabbed his flipper." Skipper!" Priavte said.

Kowalski POV

I groaned. Why the floor. It was harder to fix the wall was easier. But then again with the wall Alice might notice and Gus would come. But still! I looked at Rico. He seems to read my thoughts and gave me a flashlight. He also brought up ones for Skipper, Priavte and himself. Skipper and Priavte walked down the tunnel frist side by side. Then Rico and me went down. After a whille of walking in silence I noticed that Priavte had a purple and blue bump on his head he even had some red one his feathers but not much. _I probley should go look at that_. I thought. _No I sure he's fine or he would tell one of us!_ But I knew Priavte better then that, he never complains about his injures. Unless it's a paper cut then he would suck on his flipper for about five mintues but that was it. Looking at Rico I wondered why I didn't want to look at Private's bump. Is it because I only want to walk with Rico? I sighed. I need to tell him how I felt. How long will I have to wait till I get the guts? I must have been staring at Rico for too long for I tripped over a rock. Rico stopped and helped me up while Priavte and Skipper watched to see if I needed any more help. Then I remember something, Rico wanted to tell me something before Savio came in."Uh Rico." I said now back on my feet and dusting myself off. "Huh?" It said as his way as asking what. I looked at the penguin wanting to touch his Mohawk. " You said you wanted to tell me something." Rico nodded" I.." Skipper groaned" We don't have time for this now boys. We have to get to the end of the tunnel." Rico and I sighed nodding and the four of use contuin walking. The leader and the priavte in the frount and the two penguins who loved each other, but didn't know it, in the back.

**Savio: IM FREE YOU STILL LOVE ME!**

**I don't know I might have you die in this story after you ate my best friends pet the, I was watching! Owean the MOUSE!**

**Savio: I said I was sorry!**

**Sorry doesn't fix it and reamber your grounded now so no friends or girlfriend for two weeks!**

**Savio: But, Blowhole, Clemson, Hans, And I are going to watch scary movies next week!**

**Well to bad!**


	7. The Rocks

**Savio: Please please please!**

**NO!**

**Savio: Please please let me go to the scary movie thing with my friends!**

**NO IS A NO!  
Savio: PLEASE!**

**FINE! But you must be home by 10; 30.**

**Savio: Deal!**

Blowhole came out of the tunnel thinking. His teammates a puffin and a snake sat in frount of him. "That was too easy." The Dolphin said finally. They were on an island out side out New York to small to be on the map and even seen from Miss. Liberty but they could see her just fine. "Mabey Private's losing his touch." Hans suggested."Mabey"Blowhole sighed"Just mabey.

* * *

Priavte yawned getting a little tried from walking. Skipper gave him a small look and since then Priavte showed no more signs of getting tried. Kowalski was now watching where he was going since he fell twice after the frist fall. But now Rico was watching him.

Rico's POV

Every since I frist fell for Kowalski I started counting the days I hide my feelings. 478 days.478 days I tortured my self by sleeping in the buck above him, by seeing him smile and laugh, by even talking to him. It hurted knowing he doesn't know how I feel. But I couldn't even take the thought of hi not feeling the same way. I sighed will it be another 478 days till he finds out or even longer? Just then the tunnel shock like crazy. Priavte screamed while Skipper pushed him out of the way of a huge rock that was about to crush them."We're being caved in!' Kowalski yelled. Then everything when black.

No one's POV

"Rico!" Kowalski screamed as the rocks fell on his crush. He started throwing rocks off of the pile. "What's going on other there?" Said a voice from the other side. Skipper and Priavte were on one side of the rock pile Kowalski on the other and Rico in it. "The rocks fell on Rico!" Kowalski yelled he felt like brusting into tears as he pushed rocks off of Rico. Kowalski would take some off but some would just roll down. But soon he found a flipper. He pulled and a head popped out of the pile. With a couple big rocks out of the way Rico could be pulled out." I got him!" Kowalski called. "Good job" His leader's voce said through the creaks of the rocks. "Priavte and I are going to go ahead and find another way out of here besides the way the villains are you get Rico to the HQ and make sure he's ok." "Got it" Kowalski called back and lifted the penguin with a scar in his arms to find him lighter them he thought and walked back to HQ.

**Savio: One down three to go!**

**What?**

**Savio: Is it Villains Vs. Pen-goo-wins! Oh man! Blowhole got me doing it!**

**One yes it is and two don't steal Blowy's thing!**


	8. The Truth

**Savio: Really? Ten hits with the stick!**

**Yes!**

**Savio: *****Groans*******

"Come one Wake up!" Kowalski yelled shacking Rico. He was breathing that was for sure and looked fine just for a hurt flipper and for the fact he's not wakeing up. Kowalski started sob. "Rico I'm sorry I should have been crushed by the rocks I should have pushed you out of the way."

_NO! _Rico thought to himself _I couldn't bare the pain if you got hurt!_

"Im sorry Rico" Kowalski whipped away a tear." I love you Rico even though you cant hear me I love you."

Rico felt like he was flying he was so happy. _HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES! ME! NOT DORIS, ME! I LOVE YOU TOO! _"I love you too" He said then his eyes suddenly open. He huged Kowalski who was crying into the wall.

"You..You do!"Kowalski similed.

Rico nodded" Or 478 days." (For 478 days)

Kowalski was so happy he forgot to think and soon found his beack touching Rico's. They were kissing! Nethier one of them pulled away and the stop there beack to beack, flipper to flipper.

When they finshed the looked at each then they ."Skipper! Priavte!" Kowalski said rembering his friends. He filled Rico in and thte raced to the tunnel surpired to find the part that was caved in cleared.

At this the two lovers raced faster down the tunnel the end of the tunnel they walked to the light and looked down the beach, Lobters, lobters everywhere and in the middle were two penguins fighting for their lives.

Rico and Kowalski rushed to there team mates,were embarrassed to find they were holding each other's flippers.

**Because of a dream,**

**I've been falling harder and harder.**

Skipper nodded to Rico and the penguins ran to take cover as Rico throw in bomb at the lobsters. But Kowalski was a little slow and went flying to the ground. Luckily unhurt.

**Because of a dream,**

**I can't help but stare at your face.**

Rico rushed to his side. Kowalski looked up at his face. He forgot about the battle.

**Because of that old stupid dream,**

**I've fallen for you.**

Rico helped him up and Kowalski went back to the real world.

**Everything has been all jacked up,**

**All because of one little dream.**

Kowalski kicked and lobter and Rico punched another one.

**Everything has gone and changed,**

**All because of one stupid dream.**

Back to back the two lovers fought for theirs and their friend's lives.

**Because of that old stupid dream,**

**I've fallen for you.**

They heard a dolphins laugh. It wasn't hard to know who's it was.

**I know I should be grateful,**

**But instead I'm filled with fear.**

A lobster jumped at Kowalski's neck and chocked him.

**I know I should be happy,**

**But I can't help but shed a tear.**

Rico growled and kicked the lobster a mile into the ocean that surrounded the island,

**Because of that old stupid dream,**

**I've fallen for you.**

Kowalski planted a fast kiss on Rico's cheek as a thank you. And Skipper saw.

Before the team knew it the lobsters were defeated. Hans had lost a fish fight and Savio was tied in a big not. But where was Blowhole?

"This isn't the last you'll see of us Pen-goo-ins!" Came a voice from over the hills. Soon the saw a bubble floating to the sky with Blowhole in it.

" Up high boys!' Skipper said the team proudly high fived each other. The Rico grapped Kowalski and gave him a big kiss on the beack.

Skipper covered Private's eyes and thought. _Ill talk to them about this later, but for now ill let them have their fun._

**THE END!**

**Savio: Can you help me out of this not?**

**Mabey latter. Ok I know this chater sucked but I hoped you liked it oh and the song was written by Crazy-Pairing-Girl! Thanks you! And thank you so much for reading my story!**

**Savio:…..How about now?**

**NO! Im not done! Ok i might make a epoliulog i might not! but i most lickely will over time**

**Savio..Now?**

**Oh ok.**

**Savio;Yeah!**


End file.
